The Grass always looks Greener
by pun33t.n
Summary: We people are never satisfied with anything on our side of the fence. The grass always seems to look greener on the other side.And some of us find out the hard way, that it usually isn't. - 'It was green. So green. I jumped that fence. I jumped like the sheep that I was, following others because the grass looked greener. And things were never the same again.'


**Ohio, errybody. Yeah. I know. I have two stories I need to update. But I'm not feeling the...inspiration I need for those stories. If I tried to update them for you, they wouldn't be very good. And I would rather have you wait, and then give you a good-ish chapter, than rush and write one when my heart isn't in it, and give you a crappy one. That, good sirs, is my logic.**

**Right. So I've had this idea in my head for..what? half a year now? I have exams, and just started a part-time job (bookstore! yay!) but I really wanted to write this. In case you read it, and don't know who it is...um. actually, it should be obvious. It does say in the description, after all :p It's a bit short..but..yeah.**

**So this is the result of me thinking about the character, and my fascination for meanings of flowers, weird analogy, and need for a break from studying.**

**Read! Review! and tell me what you thought. honestly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of it's characters, or Adam and Eve, or Pan, or Persephone. I do, however, own my weird logic and analogy. :)**

**The Grass always looks Greener.**

* * *

"The grass is always greener on the other side, until you jump the fence and see the weeds up close."

- Albert Grashuis

* * *

Look. I didn't know. Not quite. It was what the people around me believed. I was still on the other side of the fence from them, when the grass on their side and them started beckoning me to jump over. Thing is, whatever people might believe, I had no choice. Never did.

Whether the grass was greener or not, that's where I was supposed to be.

Actually, there were reasons I was supposed to be 'there' on _both_ sides of the fence. There was family, beliefs, honour, lifestyle and just who I always had been. And then there was the 'right' thing to do, the justice and fairness. But I had never been, and probably never will be, one of those self-righteous people. I was no, am no, never will be, some Gryffindor. To me, Slytherin's grass had never been threatened by any others.

At first, I was still on the side of the fence where all the heroes, martyrs, and ever self-sacrificing were. But I was always right by the fence, looking over with gleeful anticipation. It was green. _So green_. That grass was as green as the emeralds that were mined in Colombia, favoured by my mother. It was as lush as the grass might have been in the times of Adam and Eve, or when Pan himself was around to smile down on the wilderness. It was just a matter of time, before I was invited to, and I accepted the invitation to jump that fence.

The side I was on, neither need me or wanted me. Their grass had always been, and continued to become, brown, shrivelled – destined to not last much longer. It made me itch, as if I was allergic to it. The ones on that side becoming annoying and doomed weeds.

The time came, and that grass on the other side beckoned me.

I jumped that fence. I jumped like the sheep that I was, following others because the grass looked greener.

And things were never the same again.

Let's not go into detail about what my leap cost me, did to me, made me feel.

I enjoyed that grass for a small amount of time. Very small. But soon it became clear that this grass itched a lot more. The grass I had longed for had deadly weeds. I may be so allergic to this grass, that it may lead to my death. No, sorry. It WILL lead to my death.

The grass had turned out not to be so green after all.

But there was no turning back. I was less than welcome back on the other side, which suddenly looked amazingly lush, as if it were the height of spring. As if Persephone had returned from her forced stay in the Underworld, and showered the other side with her happiness of being free. Those who I had considered doomed weeds, began to look like beautiful flowers; a field of Pear blossoms, Snowdrops and Hawthorn flowers, dotted with Edelweiss, Fern and Fennel flowers. And yellow carnations, just for me.

It was beautiful. And I wanted to jump the fence right back over.

But the weeds on my present side ensnared me, and I was stuck with the decision I had made.

Things got brutal. Grass got uglier, and weeds were chopped down on my side. I stayed to protect my loved ones. Maybe, just maybe, there is a small chance, that though I may have jumped the fence, I was like the flowers that resided on the other side. No. No. I was a weed. Just like the ones around me, holding me there.

After the grass on my side died, after the weeds were uprooted for good, though the grass on the other side was more beautiful than ever before, I remained away from them. There were still too many yellow carnations facing me. I sat on the fence, neither here nor there. I no longer knew if I was a flower , or a weed. No, it was clear they thought I was a weed. But had no idea who I thought I was.

So I sat on that fence, as the grass on the other side, once again, looked greener.

The grass always looks greener on the other side. Grass may be the best at deception in this world.

* * *

**So...what do you think? If you like it, lemme know, please? I was thinking, there's a slight possibilty, I write another one for Peter Pettigrew (ugh) and mayybe Regulus Black (not sure about him...but maybe)**

**Oh, and let me explain all those flowers...so I have this slight obsession with flowers and what they mean and symbolize. I'll write the meanings of the flowers I mentioned in this story, so that it may make more sense to you :p**

**Pear Blossom : Hope and Health**

**Snowdrop: Hope and consolation**

**Hawthorn: Hope**

**Edelweiss: Daring and noble courage**

**Fern: sincerety, magic, confidence, shelter**

**Fennel: Strength**

**Yellow carnations: Disdain, rejection, disappointment. **

**plus, the references to Greek Mythology? Pan and Persephone? Yeah, I'm obsessed with, and always have been, with Greek and Roman mythology.**

**One of the reasons I love Percy Jackson as much as I love Harry Potter. **

**:D**

**Review and tell me what you think? please? with a couldron cake on top?**


End file.
